Shark War
Abstract Opethian, leader of respected micro alliance Prism Protection Front, came under attack from tech-raiders from We Are Perth Army, who advised him to seek membership in WAPA for protection from future aggressors. Though PPF's only defensive treaty was an ODP with Siberian Tiger Alliance via United White, other alliances jumped to PPF's defense. WAPA was given one hour to pay reparations. Reparations equivalent to $9,000,000 from one of the attackers involved in the initial raid were paid, but the second attacker never contacted Opethian nor offered reparations to the PPF. It should be noted, however, that the second attacker was asleep during the one hour ultimatum (a significant portion of WAPA's membership are Scottish and the declaration of war occurred at 5:50 A.M. GMT). By the time the attacker was awake and aware of what had occurred during the night, the alliances were already at war. The Mushroom Kingdom decided WAPA's ongoing transgressions against friends, treatied and otherwise, warranted a Declaration of War. Alleged Extortion Message The following message was received by Opethian: Hi there sort of wasted you there but i think you most defo want to join the We Are Perth Army (WAPA) .You will have a great time and be protected.No hard feelings its your choice if you want to hit me back ,but we are inviting you into the frae. Be lucky Ricky Controversy over the message's status as an actual act of extortion continues, largely within WAPA. Though the assailant suggests that Opethian join WAPA, the message neither implies nor mentions destruction for not accepting the offer to join. Jacklyd's explanation paraphrased: "I never intended to force anyone to join my alliance. As a frequent raider, I often find myself attacking people who are unaligned or in very small (under 10 member) alliances. I often advise them to seek an actual alliance for protection and, of course, I mention WAPA in this. I never suggested that I was trying to force Opethian to join. Generally such phrases as 'great time,' 'no hard feelings,' and 'be lucky' aren't conducive to strong-arming someone into something." End of the Conflict The conflict was resolved on the night of February 2 when WAPA surrendered to the various forces it was fighting. Long-Term Consequences WAPA, under terms set by the STA and MK, is banned from tech raiding until further notice, from raiding members of the White and Aqua trading spheres, and from owning nuclear weapons until further notice. WAPA nations are also required to vote for STA's candidate in elections, indefinitely. References and Timeline *'Jan 31, 2008, 08:52 PM' : PPF statement to WAPA *'Jan 31, 2008, 11:55 PM ': Mushroom Kingdom DoW on WAPA *'Feb 01, 2008, 05:07 AM ': Siberian Tiger Alliance DoW on WAPA *'Feb 01, 2008, 05:48 AM ': Deck of Cards DoW on WAPA *'Feb 01, 2008, 11:50 PM ': =LOST= DoW on WAPA *'Feb 02, 2008, 02:54 AM ': WAPA declaration of good intent *'Feb 02, 2008, 10:16 PM ': WAPA apologizes for the tech raid on PPF *'Feb 02, 2008, 10:32 PM ': WAPA terms of surrender to STA *'Feb 02, 2008, 10:47 PM ': WAPA terms of surrender to MK/DoC/=LOST= *'Feb 02, 2008, 10:56 PM ': PPF recognizes end of hostilities Category:Wars Category:Alliance Wars